This invention relates to a tank having a valve therein.
On certain types of offshore or marine platforms, ballast or flotation tanks are used to provide flotation for the platform during the transportation and the erection thereof. When it is desired to erect the marine platform at the installation site, the ballast or flotation tanks are flooded through controlled operations.
In the past, ballast or flotation tanks have merely had conventional types of gate valves installed therein to use during flooding operations. However, unless a large number of gate valves are used, the flooding operations are lengthy.